


Reasons

by acacia59



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acacia59/pseuds/acacia59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian has reasons he wants to abandon his PhD. Now he just has to explain them to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

 Dear Mum and Dad,

 

I will be honest. I am afraid to say this to your face, so I am taking the coward’s way out and putting it in a letter. You raised me better and I owe you more, but well, there it is.

 

The band is doing great. Since John joined, things are really starting to get rolling. We get along and we have a special musical synergy. We are playing many more shows now and have put together some demos. Roger and I both feel that Queen has much more promise than Smile, you should see how the audiences react to us! Tell Dad that the old guitar is holding up well.

 

I suppose I am avoiding the matter at hand, but that all was a set up for what I need to say. The thing is, the band is taking up a lot of my time. I don’t think I can fully devote myself to both my PhD and the band. I have to choose. I choose the band. You gave me a love for both science and music and whatever I choose is a tribute to that.

 

Sending all my love and hoping for your understanding,

Bri

 

P.S. I feel compelled to explain the situation that Mum walked in when she dropped by my flat unannounced the other day. She left too quickly for me to properly clarify what she may or may not have thought was happening. The truth is that Freddie had something in his eye, a very hard to see bit of lint, and the light was best if he leaned his head back on the sofa and I straddled him. I know what it might have looked like, but honestly, it was all innocent. I set him right in the end.


End file.
